Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (347 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (331 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (322 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (265 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (249 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (243 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (239 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (226 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (223 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (222 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (216 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (214 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (212 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (202 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (188 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (180 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (178 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (176 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (174 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (174 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (173 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (171 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (170 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (169 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (166 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (161 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (161 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (156 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (155 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (153 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (151 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (150 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (146 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (145 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (144 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (144 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (140 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (136 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (134 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (134 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (132 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (131 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (130 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (129 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (128 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (128 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (127 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (123 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (122 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (122 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (122 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (119 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (113 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (111 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (108 VA titles) (American) † #David Lodge (104 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (104 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (102 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (102 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (99 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (98 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (97 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (96 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (95 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (95 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (94 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (93 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (92 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (92 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (90 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (88 VA titles) (American) #David Vincent (87 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (86 VA titles) (American) #Michael Forest (85 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (84 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (83 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (82 VA titles) (American) #Beau Billingslea (81 VA titles) (American) #Mela Lee (81 VA titles) (American) #Cole Brown (80 VA titles) (American) † #Quinton Flynn (79 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (79 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (78 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (78 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (78 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (78 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (77 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (77 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (76 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (75 VA titles) (American) #Lia Sargent (75 VA titles) (American) #Austin Tindle (74 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (74 VA titles) (American) #Spike Spencer (74 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (72 VA titles) (American) #Mari Devon (72 VA titles) (American) #Aaron Roberts (71 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (70 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (70 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia